Helpful Houses
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Marauders Map Contest II. Lavender Brown and Oliver Wood find themselves in trouble and waiting for Professor McGonagall.


May 29th

Lavender Brown was sat in Professor McGonagall's office. She was waiting for McGonagall to return to deal with her over a lack of homework for Muggle Studies. Truth be told Lavender was regretting taking Muggle Studies, she'd only taken it as a means of an easy 'O' but as it transpired it hadn't been an easy 'O'.

McGonagall had, had to go and deal with a scuffle that had broken out in the corridor outside her office. Lavender could hear her Head of House balling out the miscreants, though she couldn't make out the words she knew that McGonagall was angry. The door burst open, making Lavender jump violently.

"Mr Wood you sit there," said McGonagall indicating to a chair next to Lavender. "Miss Brown I haven't forgotten about you either, I shall be back forthwith after I have taken Mr Flint to see Professor Snape."

The door snapped shut again causing Lavender to jump and squeal. Lavender felt her face suffuse with colour, Oliver smiled gently at her.

"So what you in for?" asked Oliver kindly.  
"Haven't done my homework for Muggles Studies all term," said Lavender quietly to a pencil pot on McGonagall desk rather than looking at Oliver.  
"Ah, why not? Muggles Studies is easy enough," said Oliver.  
"Not for me," Lavender whispered.  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," said Oliver politely.  
"I don't understand it!" stormed Lavender.

She got up and moved away from Oliver and stood by the window watching the rain run down the pane, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you... Lavender right?" Said Oliver.

He got up and moved to stand behind her.

"It is Lavender isn't it?" asked Oliver again as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah, yeah Lavender Brown."  
"I honestly didn't mean to upset you Lavender," said Oliver quietly.  
"It's fine, I didn't mean to snap," said Lavender quietly.  
"No problems, I've had worse," grinned Oliver.

He gently nudged her with his shoulder, making her giggle.

"That's better," said Oliver.  
"Oh so what happened between you and Flint?" asked Lavender suddenly full of interest.  
"Oh that stupid git thought it would be funny to try and use a major hex on me, it's lucky I'm quick and managed to get a shield up in time. The hex rebounded and hit the bust outside of McGonagall's door."  
"Oh so that was what that noise was!" said Lavender in sudden realisation.  
"Yeah, didn't mean to startle you," said Oliver.  
"Oh that's okay Oliver, she never got around to telling me off," smiled Lavender.

From there on they stood together and Lavender questioned Oliver about what he was planning on doing once he left Hogwarts later in the year.

The subject turned to the last task of the 'Goblet of Fire'.

"So are you looking forward to the last task?" asked Lavender.  
"Yeah of course I am!" said Oliver excitedly.  
"Who do you think is going to win? Harry or Cedric?" asked Lavender quizzically.  
"I really hope it's Harry," said Oliver.  
"Do you think he's up to it?" asked Lavender.  
"Of course I do! He is a Gryffindor for a reason," said Oliver frowning.  
"But Cedric is older and knows more than Harry," Lavender pointed out.  
"While this might true, Harry has true Gryffindor spirit don't forget," said Oliver.  
"Yeah but I don't think he's that good, a lot of the time I reckon it's probably more due to that Hermione Granger," said Lavender in a sour manner.  
"Nah I don't think so Lavender, it's not like he's had her to help him during the last two tasks," said Oliver still frowning.

The door banged opened again and a flustered McGonagall entered.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting," said McGonagall.

After dealing with the two Gryffindor's McGonagall dismissed them both. Lavender had got herself a months' worth of detentions and a letter home to her parents. Oliver had explained the events of what had happened, McGonagall was satisfied enough with Oliver's version of events and dismissed.

Oliver offered to walk Lavender back to Gryffindor tower, which Lavender accepted. They spoke about her punishment and what kind of reaction she could expect from home. Lavender admitted they weren't going to be happy at all about it and was likely to receive a letter or worse a Howler. Oliver taking sympathy offered to tutor Lavender in Muggle Studies for the rest of term and at least try and get her caught up, especially as he didn't have the Captaincy of the Quidditch to deal with and he couldn't nonstop study for his N.E.W.T's. Lavender happily and readily accepted his offer for help.

They stopped outside the portrait hole before entering.

"Thanks Oliver for everything," said Lavender gratefully.  
"Hey it's no problem," said Oliver with a smile.

Nervously Lavender gave Oliver a brief hug and a smile before giving the Fat Lady the password and entering. Lavender made her way over to her friends a smile on her face.


End file.
